nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie)
660px SpongeBob Schwammkopf ist eine amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die 1998 von Stephen Hillenburg entwickelt wurde. Sie verzeichnet vor allem in den USA einen sehr großen Publikumszuspruch. Die Serie handelt von den Abenteuern eines gleichnamigen Schwamms, der mit weiteren Meerestieren in einer am Meeresgrund gelegenen Stadt lebt. Veröffentlichungsgeschichte SpongeBob Schwammkopf wurde vom amerikanischen Kindersender Nickelodeon produziert, auf dem die Serie seit Juli 1999 läuft. Mittlerweile wurden 274 Episoden in acht Staffeln produziert. In Deutschland wurde die Serie bis Juni 2009 auf Super RTL gezeigt.SpongeBob verlässt Super RTL und geht zurück zu Nick, Der Westen, 1. Juli 2009, Jürgen Overkott Ansonsten wird die Serie auf Nickelodeon Deutschland ausgestrahlt, dem 2005 gestarteten zweiten Anlauf eines deutschen Ablegers von Nickelodeon. Seit März 2009 ist die Serie auch auf MTV zu sehen und seit dem 14. September 2009 auf VIVA. In der Schweiz wurde sie lange Zeit im mittlerweile eingestellten Nickelodeon-Fenster auf SF zwei ausgestrahlt und nach längerer Pause wieder ins Programm aufgenommen. In Österreich läuft sie gelegentlich bei ORF 1. Der erste Spielfilm Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film lief am 19. November 2004 in den US-Kinos an, in Deutschland am 23. Dezember 2004. Im September 2008 folgte SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer, im Dezember 2009 der dritte Film namens Eiskalt entwischt. Juli 2010 wurde in den USA The Clash of Triton ausgestrahlt. Auf Nickelodeon läuft außerdem oft in den Werbepausen ein Ableger von SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Dein Horoskop mit Thaddäus (Astrology with Squidward). Dort stellen die verschiedenen Charaktere Sternzeichen dar und lesen das Horoskop vor. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Robert „SpongeBob“ Schwammkopf ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. Er ist ein gelber, quaderförmiger Schwamm mit aus dem Mund ragenden Vorderzähnen. Er trägt eine kurze braune Hose mit schwarzem Gürtel, ein weißes Hemd und eine rote Krawatte. Mit seinem Haustier, der miauenden Schnecke Gary, wohnt er in der Unterwasserstadt Bikini Bottom in einer Ananas, die als zweistöckiges Haus eingerichtet ist. SpongeBobs Hobbys sind Quallenfischen, Seifenblasen und Karate. Er arbeitet im Fast-Food-Restaurant Krosse Krabbe als außergewöhnlich motivierter und begabter Burgerbrater und wird dort regelmäßig zum Mitarbeiter des Monats gewählt. Bei der praktischen Fahrprüfung für den Bootsführerschein fällt er regelmäßig durch. Außerdem ist er künstlerisch sehr begabt, hat eine blühende Fantasie und neigt zu Naivität. Er ist in höchstem Maße nett und hilfsbereit. Andere sind von seinem Verhalten mitunter genervt. * Patrick Star ist ein geistig schwerfälliger rosa Seestern und seit frühester Kindheit SpongeBobs bester Freund. Er wohnt unter einem Stein in der gleichen Straße wie SpongeBob und trägt grün-lila Badeshorts mit Hawaii-Muster. Patrick geht keiner geregelten Beschäftigung nach und verbringt seine Zeit mit Fernsehen, schlafen oder gemeinsam mit SpongeBob, mit dem er auch die Vorliebe für das Quallenfischen teilt. * Thaddäus Q. Tentakel ist ein graugrüner, schlecht gelaunter Tintenfisch, der SpongeBob nicht ausstehen kann. Er wohnt zwischen SpongeBob und Patrick in einer Osterinselfigur. Thaddäus ist mürrisch, sarkastisch, „erwachsen“ und selbstverliebt. Er arbeitet als Kassierer in der Krossen Krabbe und hasst seinen Beruf. Seine Erfüllung findet er im Klarinettenspiel, Ausdruckstanz und im Entspannen nach Feierabend und am Wochenende. Thaddäus wünscht sich reich und berühmt zu sein, Haare auf dem Kopf zu haben und neben anderen Nachbarn als SpongeBob und Patrick zu wohnen. Sein Erzfeind ist Siegbert Schnösel, den er aber mit allen Mitteln zu beeindrucken versucht, da dieser alles erreicht hat, was Thaddäus anstrebt. * Mr. Eugene Herbert Krabs ist eine geizige Krabbe und der Besitzer des Restaurants Krosse Krabbe. Er ist ein ehemaliger Seemann. Mr. Krabs' Sorgen drehen sich hauptsächlich um die Finanzen seines Restaurants, um seine Tochter Perla und um seinen Erzfeind Plankton, den Besitzer des Restaurants Abfalleimer. Sein wichtigster Besitz ist die geheime Rezeptur des beliebten Krabbenburgers. Mr. Krabs wohnt zusammen mit seiner Tochter Perla in einem großen ankerförmigen Haus. * Sandra „Sandy“ Cheeks ist ein Grauhörnchen aus Texas, das mit Unterstützung der NASA auf dem Meeresgrund wohnt. In der deutschen Fassung wird sie als Eichhörnchen bezeichnet. Sie lebt in einem Baum, der in der Mitte unter einer wasserdichten Kuppel aus durchsichtigem Kunststoff wächst. Außerhalb der Kuppel trägt sie einen Raumanzug, der ihr das Atmen ermöglicht. Sandy ist temperamentvoll, eine gute Freundin von SpongeBob und ein direktes und kräftiges Mädchen. Sie betreibt Karate, Gewichtheben und ist für viele Formen von Extremsport zu begeistern. SpongeBob und Patrick betreten Sandys Kuppel nur mit einem wassergefüllten Goldfischglas über ihren Köpfen. Nebencharaktere * Painty, synchronisiert von Hans Teuscher, ist das Piratenportrait, das jeweils zu Beginn einer Episode gezeigt wird. * Gary B. Schneckerich ist SpongeBobs Hausschnecke. Er übernimmt die Rolle einer Hauskatze und gibt Katzenlaute von sich, die SpongeBob mitunter als überlegte und intelligente Äußerungen interpretiert. Diese Intelligenz zeigt sich auch in seiner Fähigkeit, Schuhe zu binden und in seinem Interesse für Poesie und den Politikteil der Tageszeitung. Er isst gerne Kekse, Schneckenfutter aus der Dose und Popcorn. Reagiert SpongeBob auf Garys Miauen nicht, so kann Gary auch mit Löwengebrüll auf sich aufmerksam machen. * Sheldon J. Plankton ist der bösartige und intelligente Besitzer des Restaurants Abfalleimer. Die Figur basiert auf dem Copepoda, einem winzigen Krebs mit zwei Fühlern und einem Auge. Planktons Ziel ist es, das geheime Rezept für den Krabbenburger zu stehlen, womit er sein eigenes Restaurant beliebter machen will, in das bislang kein zahlender Gast einkehrte. Die Pläne, mit deren Hilfe Plankton die Formel zu stehlen versucht, sind oft sehr komplex. In der Regel werden sie jedoch im letzten Moment von Mr. Krabs oder SpongeBob vereitelt oder sie scheitern an seiner Größe und Selbstüberschätzung. Außerdem strebt Plankton die Weltherrschaft an. Plankton und Mr. Krabs waren als Kinder die besten Freunde. * Karen ist die Computerfrau von Plankton. Sie ist nach der Frau von Stephen Hillenburg benannt. Karen gibt Plankton Tipps, um an die Formel des Krabbenburgers zu kommen, worauf Plankton so tut, als ob die Ideen von ihm kämen. * Der alte Jenkins ist ein stadtbekannter Greis, der trotz seines Alters noch immer mit dem Auto fährt und in der Krossen Krabbe zu essen pflegt. * Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube sind zwei pensionierte Superhelden, die im Altersheim leben. Der fröhliche Meerjungfraumann zeigt Symptome von Demenz, der jüngere Blaubarschbube ist pessimistisch und schlecht gelaunt. In ihrer geheimen Basis befindet sich eine Waffensammlung und ein unsichtbares Gefährt. * Atomflunder ist einer der Erzfeinde von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube, der mittlerweile im Ruhestand ist. Reizt man ihn, kann er jedoch immer noch seinen brennenden Atom-Atem einsetzen. * Drecksackblase ist einer der Erzfeinde der Superhelden Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Ihre Stärke resultiert aus ihrer enormen Oberflächenspannung. Allerdings kann sie mit einem spitzen Gegenstand zum Platzen gebracht werden. * Mantarochen ist ein weiterer Erzfeind von Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube. Er ist der gefährlichste aller Bösewichte und arbeitet gelegentlich mit der Drecksackblase zusammen. * Don, ein schwarzer Schwertwal, ist ein Bodybuilder und neben dem Hummer Larry und Sandy, mit denen er oft Gewichte stemmt, das stärkste Lebewesen in Bikini Bottom. * Larry von Lobster ist ein muskulöser, selbstverliebter Hummer, der in der Goo Lagune als Rettungsschwimmer arbeitet. Er ist mit Sandy und Don befreundet. Seine Hobbys sind Gewichtheben und Volleyball. * Der fliegende Holländer ist der grün leuchtende Geist eines Piraten, der auf seinem Geisterschiff über die Meere segelt und Leute erschreckt. Er ist etwas aufbrausend, aber kann in bestimmten Situationen auch kooperativ und kompromissbereit sein. Die Figur ist eine Parodie auf die Sage des Fliegenden Holländers. * Mrs. Betsy Krabs ist die Mutter von Mr. Krabs. Sie verwöhnt gerne ihren Sohn und will es nicht so richtig wahr haben, dass er bereits erwachsen ist. * Perla Krabs ist ein Pottwalmädchen und die Tochter von Mr. Krabs. Sie trägt ein Cheerleader-Kostüm, benutzt Lippenstift und benimmt sich meist recht pubertär. Sie leidet des Öfteren unter dem Geiz ihres Vaters. * Oma Schwammkopf und Opa Schwammkopf sind SpongeBobs Großeltern. SpongeBob besucht seine Oma regelmäßig. Opa Schwammkopf taucht nicht in der Serie auf, aber SpongeBob zitiert in Gedanken hin und wieder seine Lebensweisheiten. * Der Pirat Patchy, gespielt von Tom Kenny, tritt in einigen Episoden in Realfilmszenen zusammen mit seinem sprechenden Papagei Potty auf, der durch eine Marionette dargestellt wird. Die Realfilmszenen bilden dabei die Rahmenhandlung der jeweiligen Folge. Patchy ist ein großer SpongeBob-Fan und Vorsitzender des Fanclubs. Patchy und Potty leben in Encino. * Mrs. Puff (Poppy Puff) ist eine Kugelfischdame und Inhaberin der Bootsfahrschule. SpongeBob ist ihr mit Abstand unbegabtester Schüler. Er bringt sie regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung, da er beim Fahrunterricht meist Unfälle baut. Für Mrs. Puff ist das besonders unangenehm, weil sie sich sehr schnell aufregt und sich dabei aufbläst. Auch landete sie durch SpongeBobs Schuld schon mehrmals im Gefängnis. * Mutter Schwammkopf und Vater Schwammkopf sind SpongeBobs Eltern. Sie wohnen außerhalb von Bikini Bottom und treten daher nur sehr selten auf. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn besitzen weder Mutter noch Vater Schwammkopf eine viereckige Form. * Siegbert Schnösel ist ein Bekannter von Thaddäus Tentakel, den er seit der Highschool kennt. Siegbert ist Millionär und hat alles erreicht, wovon Thaddäus je geträumt hat. Taucht Siegbert auf, versucht Thaddäus stets, ihn zu beeindrucken. Siegbert besitzt sogar seinen eigenen Fanclub. Synchronisation Synchronfirma * Deutsche Synchron Filmgesellschaft mbH, Berlin Deutsche Dialogbücher * Mike Betz Dialogregie * Matthias Müntefering Staffeln Ausstrahlung Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Staffel 9 Specials Bekannte Orte * Bikini Bottom (englisch: bottom = Bikiniunterteil bzw. Meeresgrund) ist die Ortschaft auf dem Meeresboden, in der die Figuren der Serie ihr Leben führen. Die Stadt besteht aus mehreren Stadtteilen und Gebieten. Anstelle von Autos fährt man in Bikini Bottom Boote mit Rädern, so genannte „Bootmobile“. Zudem sind Busse und Taxis unterwegs. Die Bewohner Bikini Bottoms sind zum größten Teil anthropomorphe Fische. Die Wolken werden als Blumen dargestellt. * Der einzige Strand in Bikini Bottom ist die Goo Lagune (Goo Lagoon). „Goo“ ist Englisch für „klebrigen Schleim“. Es ist einer von SpongeBobs und Patricks Lieblingsorten, an dem sie gern faulenzen. Larry der Hummer arbeitet dort als Bademeister. * In den Quallenfeldern (Jellyfish Fields) gehen SpongeBob und Patrick ihrem Hobby, dem Quallenfischen, nach. Sie sind 50 Meilen von Bikini Bottom entfernt und beherbergen 4 Millionen Quallen. * Bikini Atoll: Die kleine Insel direkt über der Stadt Bikini Bottom, die zum Beispiel beim Wechsel von Tageszeiten gezeigt wird. Rezeption Rezension Laut Robert Keser, Autor im Bright Lights Film Journal, könne SpongeBob als Candide des 21. Jahrhunderts bezeichnet werdenhttp://www.brightlightsfilm.com/49/sponge.htm, der einerseits alle Lebenslagen mit großem Optimismus meistert und eine Lebenslust hat, die teilweise schon manische Züge annimmt, aber andererseits auch in eine kindliche Hilflosigkeit verfällt. Dabei verheimlicht er seine Emotionen nicht, sondern zeigt sie stets offen. Nicht selten spiegeln diese in einer sehr einfachen Darstellungsweise typische Probleme unserer Gesellschaft wider. SpongeBob unterstützt seine Ansichten oft durch markante Sprüche und setzt seine Haltung nicht zuletzt damit durch. In der Episode „Harte Schale, weicher Kern“ wird er zunächst dadurch bloßgestellt, dass er Seifenblasen und Quallenfischen mag, bis sich am Ende herausstellt, dass auch die anderen Figuren Geheimnisse haben, die nicht zu ihrer gelebten „Männlichkeit“ passen. Homosexualität Amerikanische Medien berichteten im Januar 2005 darüber, dass konservative christliche Gruppen in den USA behaupteten, SpongeBob sei homosexuell. Der Hintergrund davon war, dass Dr. James C. Dobson, Gründer der christlichen Organisation „Focus on the Family“, öffentlich ein Musikvideo angriff, das für Toleranz gegenüber Minderheiten, Menschen anderer Hautfarbe und sexueller Orientierung warb. Bei dem Video handelte es sich um eine Neuauflage des Hits „We Are Family“ von 1979, in dem neben SpongeBob verschiedene Figuren aus dem Kinderfernsehen auftreten. Das Video stammte von einer gemeinnützigen Organisation, die Nile Rodgers, der Autor des Liedes, nach den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 ins Leben rief. Dobson nutzte bei seiner Attacke den Bekanntheitsgrad von SpongeBob aus, um die politischen Ziele seiner Organisation bei Familien mit Kindern bekannt zu machen. Zu diesen Zielen gehört auch die Einschränkung der Rechte von Homosexuellen. In der amerikanischen Schwulenkultur gilt SpongeBob wie auch z. B. „Tinky-Winky“ von den Teletubbies schon seit längerem als schwule Figur. Sein heiterer Optimismus, seine emotionale Persönlichkeit und seine Vorliebe für bunte Inneneinrichtung passen zur „Camp“-Kultur, die in den USA als Lebensstil von großstädtischen Intellektuellen und Schwulen gilt. Stephen Hillenburg, Erfinder von SpongeBob, lehnt solche Spekulationen jedoch ab. Für ihn sind SpongeBob und die anderen Figuren zwar „etwas seltsam“, aber „asexuell“. Weitere Produkte *SpongeBob dient auch als Grundlage für weitere Produkte. Populär sind unter anderem Figuren und Computerspiele. *Vom 27. bis zum 29. August 2010 startete das erste SpongeBob Camp in Deutschland. Die 150 Plätze konnten auf der SpongeBob Sommertour erspielt werden. http://presse.nick.de/channel/4/19171http://www.jugendtours.de/SpongeBobCamp/ Auszeichnungen Die Serie hat folgende Preise gewonnen: * Creative Arts Emmy Awards (2007)http://www.emmys.tv/awards/2007pt/59thnominations.php für die Folge Zwangsurlaub / Perücken-Panik * Annie Awards :* Best Animated Television Production (2005) :* Best Writing in an Animated Television Production (2006) * Kids Choice Awards :* Best Cartoon (2003, 2004, 2005, 2006) * Golden Reel Award :* Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2001, 2002, 2003) :* Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2003, 2004) Spiele * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Der Film * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Eiskalt entwischt * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Volle Kanne Vollgas * SpongeBob Squarepants - Legend of the Lost Spatula Weblinks * * nick.de – Informationen und neue Episoden als Videostream * Episodenführer * SpongePedia, SpongeBob-Schwammkopf-Wiki mit über 2000 Artikeln Quellen Episodenliste bei der IMDB en:SpongeBob SquarePants Kategorie:Shows